reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth I
Elizabeth Tudor, Queen Regnant of England, is Mary Stuart's cousin. A female monarch still in her twenties, early yet in her rule. She will join the series as a main character in Season Three. Early Life Elizabeth was born to Henry VIII of England and Anne Boleyn. Elizabeth's parents married after her father broke with Rome and divorced his first wife Catherine of Aragon. She was declared a bastard after her mother's execution at age 2. She has an older sister named Mary from her father's first marriage to Catherine of Aragon, and a brother named Edward from her father's third wife, Jane Seymour. ''Throughout Reign'' Season One Diane de Poitiers used Elizabeth from England as an example of a bastard child becoming legitimate later in life. In Fated, Henry II persuades Mary Stuart to claim England's throne as her own after he announces to the court that the Tudor Queen is dying. Mary asks him about Elizabeth and her claim, but Henry makes it clear to her that Elizabeth is a bastard in god's eyes and her claim to the throne is weak. In The Consummation, Mary realizes she must claim England before Elizabeth does. In Toy Soldiers, Henry and Catherine tell Mary and Francis that Mary Tudor, Queen of England, has announced her heir will be Elizabeth. Henry is furious at the thought of Elizabeth getting the throne and calls Mary useless. Henry then tells Francis he will claim England for himself and will execute Mary Tudor, but first, he will first get Calais back. Season Two Antoine informs Louis that Elizabeth wants Louis to become her husband in Tasting Revenge. Louis decides to take Elizabeth's offer in Tempting Fate. Personality A young woman hardened too soon by life's events, but vulnerable when it comes to love. A mercenary foe riddled with compassion for her rival. Catherine recalls in Fated that she hears Elizabeth is very cunning and has many followers. And it's mentioned by Henry that she has always thought of Mary as a threat. Physical Appearance She is said to be tall, with fiery red hair and dark black eyes. Relationships *Queen Mary of Scotland: Mary is Elizabeth's cousin and possibly an enemy as Mary tried to claim Elizabeth's throne and wore the English crest. * Anne Boleyn (Queen Consort of England): Mother. *Henry VIII (King of England): Father. *Mary Tudor (Queen of England): Elder sister. *Edward VI (King of England): Younger brother. * Louis Condé: Appearances Trivia *Elizabeth is Protestant, thus she is also considered a bastard by Catholics. *Elizabeth has an older sister who is the Queen of England, Mary, and a younger brother who died when he was King at age 16, Edward. *Elizabeth was named after her grandmothers: Elizabeth Howard (Anne's mother), and Elizabeth of York (Henry VIII's mother). *She may make an appearence later in the series, but it is unconfirmed. *Mary and Elizabeth's ages are only a few years apart. *For many years, Elizabeth I was deeply concerned about an imminent invasion from Spain and its charismatic ruler (King Philip II) played by Jordan Lee in Reign. The eventual attack was known as the Spanish Armada which was thwarted by Sir Francis Drake, Elizabeth I's famous sea commander. *She is known as one of the greatest Queens in history. *She is known as the Virgin Queen, as she never married, thus ending the Tudor dynasty with her. *Elizabeth is the one who eventually ordered Mary's execution after a failed attempt on Elizabeth's life, known as the Babington Plot, to which Mary was complicit. * Elizabeth brought peace to England by tolerating religious differences, declaring that anybody shall practice any religion, as long as they won't try to plot against her or try to remove her from the throne. Category:House of Tudor Category:Queen Category:English Category:Royal Category:Protestant Category:Character Category:Female Character